omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
M (Shikkoku no Sharnoth)
|-|The M= |-|Baron Münchhausen= Character Synopsis M 'is a mysterious being in a black suit that convinces Mary to make a contract with him. It's revealed that he's part of a criminal organization (High Agent of the Society) responsible for numerous crimes in Europe. As the story progresses, we later find out that M is the King of Sharnoth and is in fact Nyarlathotep Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: What a Beautiful Tomorrow (Shikkoku no Sharnoth) Name: M, Baron Munchhausen, Nyarlathotep, Black King, James Moriarty Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years (His kingdom of Sharnoth has lasted this long and he was the original ruler of it) Classification: King of Sharnoth, King of the Old Ones, Former High Agent of the Society, Mystery Killer, King of Fantasies Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can attack the minds of beings by sending them memories of the past), Darkness Manipulation (Sharnoth is comprised of nothing but M's own darkness), Empathic Manipulation (The mere presence of M causes one to experience emotions such as fear, in addition to preforming actions such as vomiting or fainting), Shapeshifting (Capable of changing his form to trick other beings or blend in), Reality Warping (Able to alter reality to the way he sees fit), Non-Corporeal (Lacks a physical form and is akin to darkness itself), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Messed with the souls of the Meta=Critter hosts in order to communicate with Mary. Can physically touch one's soul and destroy it), Spatial Manipulation (His gestures are capable of twisting all of space . Likely created the Sword of Rejection which can tear through and expand space), Acausality (Paracausality; Stated to be beyond causality and transcend it entirely), Abstract Existence (M exists as a conceptual entity, that represents the infinite darkness contained in Sharnoth ), Possession (Capable of taking over other beings to act as vessels), Telepathy (Communicates with beings through telepathic means), Absorption (Can absorb things into the infinite darkness that is Sharnoth), Conceptual Manipulation (Sharnoth, an infinite world is the way it is because M feels nothing. The infinite darkness of Sharnoth and M are the same thing), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation (Some of his avatars are capable of growing the size of Galaxies), Avatar Creation (Able to create avatars in order to manifest into natural reality), Time Manipulation (Stopped the time of the entire world, can loop time to make the same day occur endlessly), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, Exists as long as long as Sharnoth itself does), Sealing (Sealed the Great Engine Clock in another universe) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Consumed an infinite set of of stacked and layered universes that are beyond causality, time and space. Capable of twisting all worlds and easily able to rewrite them if desired. There is a Sharnoth for every human that can and has ever existed, with each being infinite in size ) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists in a place where time as an idea doesn't exist. Distance and time are stated to be meaningless concepts to him. Stated to exist beyond all of time, space and causality). '''Omnipresent '''within Sharnoth (Everything that exists within Sharnoth is M, as it's merely a reflection and part of M) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Can twist and rewrite an infinite number of realities. Physically can devour an infinite set of multilayed universes) 'Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite '(Exists as an infinite darkness without physicality) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can alter and rewrite an infinite number of universes) 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tentacles of Black:' Launches countless black tentacles to slice and thrust at the enemy, all of which can also interact with and destroy the souls of Meta=Critters *'Darkness: ' M is a conceptual existence that is the infinite darkness that is the world of Sharnoth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Shikkoku no Sharnoth Category:What a Beautiful Series Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Internet Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Leaders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Monsters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Benders Category:Size Users Category:Sealers Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Absorbers Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 2